fair maiden and the fierce prince
by black roses1
Summary: a beautiful mind was forever destoryed by the cruel prince. chapter 2 uploaded.
1. Default Chapter

Fair maiden and the fierce knight  
  
Author's note: this is my first fan fic, hope you like it. It may contain spelling and grammar mistake. Enjoy  
  
Declaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura.  
  
"..........." Talking '...........' Thinking ......... thoughts from author  
  
Sakura Kinomoto age 17  
  
Syaoran Li age 21  
  
Characterization:  
  
Li Syaoran: Protagonist. In the beginning of the story Syaoran appeared to be a spoiled, bad tempered prince, then things starting to happen, and he begin to change, when someone stepped in his life  
  
Kinomoto Sakura: Protagonist. Duke Aiden's (Spelling mistake) youngest daughter. Cheerful and kind.  
  
Kinomoto Tomoyo: Static character, Duke Aiden's second daughter, age 20  
  
Eriol: static character, prince of the Star kingdom, whom Tomoyo love, only for money in at first. age 23  
  
Kinomoto Touya: Static character, Duke Aiden's first born. Age 25  
  
Yukito Star: static character, friend of Touya. Age 25  
  
Li Meilin: antagonist, cousin of Syaoran, also madly in love with Syaoran.  
  
  
  
ÇhÃÞëR ÕnÉ  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"What's wrong my Superior master" asked a maid, running toward the angry prince.  
  
"The soup is cold, take it away" responded by the prince icily. "Idiot, are you trying to worsen my health."  
  
The maid cringed at the unwelcome comments from her master; she slowly stood up, and backed away from the prince with the soup. Unfortunately the maid tripped over by her own dress, and accidentally dumped the soup all over the prince.  
  
"You stupid clumsy fool, look what you've done, "screamed the prince, "you ruined by ceremonial robe."  
  
The maid was too frightened to talk; she stood there shakily, wondering what the best thing to do is.  
  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET ME CHANGED FOOL" screamed the Prince.  
  
Knowing she's in big trouble, the maid quickly got some spare cloth, hoping the Prince will forget about the accident.  
  
"YOU WILL BE PUNISHED" with that the prince stormed away.  
  
  
  
To be continued................ 


	2. the family breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura.  
  
Author's note: I just want to point out that Yukito and Eriol are related. Tomoyo is a bit a money lover. She's not betrothed to Eriol yet, although she will be later on. ( sorry, I forgot to add them info. In the characterization chart.)  
  
Note before chapter:  
  
Duke Aiden's family: living in a grand house with magnificent back yard. 150 Servants serving the masters and mistress. 50 gardeners. 10 different managers for different section, such as the clothing department, the food supply department, the kitchen serving department, the cleaning department.etc.  
  
  
  
The break down in the family.  
  
  
  
In the KINOMOTO living room  
  
"Daddy, how are doing," chirped Sakura as she gracefully walked in to the grand living room. She sat down in a near by seat from the Duke. "Why the gloom face, did something happen," asked Sakura as she saw the looks on her families face. (both Duke Aiden Touya are serious, Tomoyo is upset.)  
  
"Sakura, my dear." Duke Aiden stopped; he then took a big breath and said. "We're. Our family.our family is.,"  
  
"what our father is saying, is that we are broke, our family business had failed to earn the amount of money to pay for workers wages, at the same time to pay for the bill and food supplies in order to support this family." Said Touya.  
  
"we are going to move out of house, since we can't possibility pay for the high fees. I have saved some money, if we put all our money together maybe we could buy a farm in the country side of the Li kingdom, and we'll be living there," said the Duke.  
  
"we are going to be poo..poo..poo.. OH I can't say that word. What about our dignity daddy, how are our friends gonna see us as, peasants, daddy you know how I hate to be one. You've got to get the business back." cried Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura was dumbfounded; she didn't know what to say. "daddy, don't worry, we'll do fine, I hope, and I really don't mind to live with you in the farm."  
  
"YOU'LL BE FINE. OF COURSE, YOU NEVER CARED, THAT'S HOW YOU ALWAYA ARE. BUT I'M DIFFERENT, I AM TO WELL MANNERED TO BECOME A COMMONER," Screamed Tomoyo. " and Sakura, I don't care if you want to be poor, I don't care if other despises you, but I want to have respects from the other. "With that Tomoyo stormed out of the living room.  
  
Everyone was quiet, deep in thoughts. Until Touya broke the silence. "Sakura, father had forgot to mention few important things. We are not going to have servants to serve as anymore, we'll have to manage the cooking and the cleaning ourselves. Also to maintain the standard living once we move to the farm, each of father's siblings will have to look for a job."  
  
"I understand," said Sakura disappointly, she's not disappointed of moving to the farm, she is disappointed because she needs to find a position to earn money, but the problem is that she's very clumsy, and don't really have lots of working experience, but Sakura is willing to give it a try. "if i can help my family, then I'll try my best to look for a job." Said Sakura with a determined look on her face.  
  
TOMOYO's pov.  
  
"I get to get out of here, and fast, I'll find myself a wealthy man"  
  
TO BE CONTINUING... 


End file.
